


Осколки

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Тёплый утренний ветер треплет волосы — Лалиса бежит наперегонки с жизнью.





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018; вдохновилась атмосферой клипа 21 pilots - heavydirtysoul

Лалиса открывает глаза — веки с трудом поднимаются, голову пронзает сильная боль. Она не знает, где находится и как здесь оказалась. Затекшие пальцы не разгибаются, ноги сводит от неудобного положения: Лиса на заднем сидении машины, движущейся в никуда. Ремень безопасности впивается в плечо, не давая возможности пошевелиться. 

Она выпрямляется, насколько позволяет положение, медленно вдыхает-выдыхает и осматривает салон автомобиля; за рулём никого нет, но движение продолжается, словно на автомате. Лиса совершенно ничего не понимает, пытается дотянуться до переднего сидения, но не может — ремень не отстёгивается. Она лихорадочно дёргает его, хочет вырваться, выйти наружу, в реальность, но не получается. Только потом она замечает, что двери заблокированы, и открыть их нет возможности, потому что ключи в замке зажигания отсутствуют. Почему тогда машина едет, ей неизвестно, и никто не объяснит, где она и как выбраться отсюда. 

На секунду Лиса замирает: мимо неё, за окном, проплывает что-то, что она не может разобрать. Кричать и звать на помощь бесполезно, впереди бесконечная дорога, а по обеим сторонам её — тёмный лес. Лисе страшно, она бьёт кулаками по стеклу, колотит ногами дверь, надеясь таким образом освободить себя, однако, это лишь выбивает из неё все силы, и она откидывается назад, закрывает глаза и медленно начинает считать, чтобы успокоиться.

Лисе чудится, что всё это сон, что сейчас она проснётся в своей комнате, на удобной кровати, в окружении любимых вещей, и эта ситуация окажется чьей-то больной фантазией, полнейшим абсурдом, плодом воображения. 

Она поднимает веки — и ничего не меняется.

Лиса всё ещё здесь, запертая в тесной машине, не имея ни шанса на спасение. Когда _это_ произошло? Ведь она просто ехала с друзьями на пикник ранним утром, когда было солнечно и тепло. Теперь же за окном пасмурно, вечер разливается по небу, делая тёмный лес зловещим; вероятно, днём шёл дождь, потому что асфальт весь влажный и скользкий. Сколько же часов прошло? 

Когда Лиса близится к искомому ответу, соизмеряя и сопоставляя явления природы и собственные ощущения, перед глазами вдруг всё плывёт, и она теряет сознание.

***

Лиса открывает глаза снова — в этот раз за окном сгущаются сумерки. В салоне темно, и трудно различить что-либо на дороге. Машина так же едет по прямой, не останавливаясь, но скорость движения увеличивается. Страх возвращается, гораздо сильнее предыдущего, и сковывает конечности.

Лиса вглядывается в темноту, в нескончаемые ряды деревьев, закрывающих собою облака и небо. И вновь пусто, нет ни единого существа, способного спасти её, вытащить из этой временной петли, завершить проклятие. Мысли путаются, быстрым потоком плывут, перегоняя друг друга. Смутные воспоминания о прошлом переплетаются с раздумьями о настоящем, странном и неопределённом. 

Ощущение дежавю усиливается, как только она проезжает мимо того объекта, что напугал её в первый раз; однако, в эту секунду движение замедляется настолько, что Лиса распознаёт в предмете человека, молодую девушку в светлом платье. Она стоит вплотную к машине и печально глядит прямо в окно, туда, где сидит Лиса. Девушка не говорит ни слова, лишь смотрит, и от этого взгляда холодеет внутри. Бездонные чёрные глаза, тонкие губы и бледная кожа. Она протягивает руку в сторону, указывая на что-то впереди. Лиса повинуется жесту и устремляет взор туда; вдалеке, где заканчивается лесополоса, в огне горит груда металла. Пламя поднимается ввысь, норовя перекинуться на деревья, и тогда в пожаре пострадает всё в радиусе десяти метров; машина, в которой заперта Лиса, неумолимо движется к огню, и она не имеет возможности спастись.

Призрачная девушка исчезает, автомобиль набирает скорость опять, быстрее двигаясь навстречу опасности. Лалиса плачет, не в силах совладать с собой, мысленно прощается с семьёй и друзьями, со всеми, кого любила и любит; сердце бешено колотится в груди, в висках пульсирует, руки дрожат. Она закрывает ладонями лицо, чтобы не видеть своей смерти.

В тот миг, когда Лиса готовится расстаться с жизнью, вдруг пропадают звуки и запахи, время останавливается, и машина вертится вокруг своей оси, описывая дугу в воздухе; наконец, она приземляется на дорогу, в обратном направлении от яркого пламени, и сразу же заводится ключом, который откуда-то оказывается на месте, но не двигается с места. 

Лиса вскакивает, расстёгивает ремень безопасности, с лёгкостью поддающийся ей, и выходит наружу. Холодный ветер обдувает лицо, она вдыхает свежесть вместе с гарью, дым заполняет лёгкие, и она громко кашляет, сипло выдыхая через раз. 

Лалиса вглядывается в грозную картину перед собой: пламя набирает мощь, искорёженная машина сгорает дотла, разваливаясь по частям. Она подходит ближе, не боясь огня, краем глаза замечает кое-что необычное справа — на асфальте лежит израненный человек, не подающий признаки жизни. Лиса подбегает к нему и прикасается пальцами к голове, поворачивая женщину лицом к себе, и ужасается своему открытию: в жертве она видит бледную девушку с печальным взглядом, спасшую её на дороге. Благодаря ей она ещё жива, но каким образом?

Девушка хрипит, пытается пошевелиться, но тело не выполняет команду; Лиса осторожно вытаскивает её из-под машины и укладывает на асфальт. Потом звонит в спасательные службы и полицию, гнусавым голосом сообщая об аварии и пострадавшей. Язык не слушается, и большую часть разговоров она несколько раз повторяет одно и то же, с каждым разом более внятно и чётко.

Девушка не приходит в сознание и тогда, когда её погружают в машину скорой помощи и увозят в больницу. Лисе предлагают поехать вместе с ними, и она соглашается. Состояние шока понемногу проходит, но говорить она нормально не может и на вопросы медсестры отвечает невпопад. Мысли о произошедшем не дают покоя, навязывая новые, жуткие сценарии развития событий. Что б случилось, если бы эта незнакомка не спасла Лису? 

Ответ очевиден — машина Лалисы врезается в горящий автомобиль, а сама она погибает в огне.

Её спрашивают, кем она приходится Ким Джису, с которой приехала сюда. Лиса говорит, что они подруги, чтобы разузнать побольше. На это медсестра качает головой и приносит свои соболезнования, извещая о смерти девушки. Лиса чувствует пустоту внутри и тихо плачет у палаты Джису.

Её спасительница умерла, и Лиса никогда не сможет поблагодарить девушку за тот короткий миг, изменивший ход времени и сохранивший жизнь невинного человека. 

Лиса выдыхает пар на улице, кутается в пальто и твёрдым шагом идёт вперёд, возвращается домой по длинному шоссе, периодически останавливаясь и переводя дыхание; она не стала заказывать такси или ждать машины, потому что знала, что ей будет плохо или тошно после всего того, что она пережила. Уже давно за полночь, сумерки рассеиваются, уступая время утру. Светает; небо местами проясняется, и видимость немного улучшается. 

Лиса снова видит её: бледный призрак, освещённый первыми лучами солнца, смотрит прямо на неё. Но что-то в ней другое, ускользающее от зорких глаз, спрятанное в чертах прозрачного лица.

Джису улыбается, но эта улыбка грустная, словно прощальная, наполненная скорби и боли.

Слёзы текут по щеке, капают на асфальт, Лиса вытирает лицо рукавом и чуть слышно произносит:

— Спасибо.

Джису улыбается ярче, по-настоящему, и растворяется в предрассветном воздухе. Лалиса мысленно желает ей найти покой там, куда она сейчас отправилась, опередив Лису и не позволив ей уйти первой.

Тёплый утренний ветер треплет волосы — Лалиса бежит наперегонки с жизнью.


End file.
